Airports (The Sky Became the Ground)
by Fan Jazz Lyn
Summary: It's a story in an AU where they fight over airports during The Revolution. It's to the tune of "Yorktown (The World Turned Upside Down)". It was inspired by the President's mix up about airports during the Revolutionary War. Thank you for the great reviews!


This is a story in an AU where they fight over airports during the Revolution. I can't imagine there is anything in it that would offend you in it if you are a Hamilton fan. I didn't copy/paste a lot of the repetition of, "The sky became the ground", because it's just, well, repetition. Let me know what you think, please give suggestions, but be gentle, it's my first time.

Airports (The Sky Became the Ground)

[Company:]

We're defending the airports  
1781

[Lafayette:]  
Hey there Hamilton

[Hamilton:]  
Hey there Lafayette

[Lafayette:]  
Oh, so how's it hanging, bro?

[Hamilton:]  
As good as you get  
We'll finally get to fly  
Should be quite fun

[Lafayette:]  
Idiots

[Hamilton/Lafayette:]  
At least we're not one

[Hamilton:]  
Watcha doin' if we win?

[Lafayette:]  
I will give my all.  
I will free our two main airports, Orly, and Charles de Gaulle

[Hamilton:]  
And perhaps Le Bourget, too?

[Lafayette:]  
Well, let's wait 'til them.

[Hamilton:]  
Defend all of the airports.

[Lafayette:]  
Alot of work, you know!

[Ensemble:]  
I'm not going to lose my spot!  
I'm not going to lose my spot!  
You see I'm just like this airport, I'm full  
crazy and so sport...  
I'm not going to lose my spot!  
I'm not going to lose my spot!  
I'm not going to lose my spot!

[Hamilton:]  
Til the sky becomes the ground...

[Ensemble:]  
Til the sky becomes the ground...

[Hamilton]  
I've been planning this defence, so much but it is still bizarre.  
This is where it gets me: with my fleet  
The British are so low and far  
Gave us wings, to soar baby! We have bombers galore, baby.  
We live on in fame, or go down in a flame baby.  
Then I recall my Eliza waits up late from me  
Don't forget that, my Eliza is quite late  
We gotta go, my to do list is set  
Alex, start a new nation, a son to be met!  
Now go get into your jet!

[Ensemble:]  
What?

[Hamilton:]  
Now get into your jet!

[Ensemble:]  
What?

That might sound very crazy, they don't exist yet.  
But we'll win, just like we did in Battle of the Bulge.  
Then we will have our time to go and just indulge.  
Until our vict'ry, we will have no time to ponder.  
So now it's, up we go off into the wild blue yonder.  
The code word is JFK, got me?

[Ensemble:]  
JFK?

[Hamilton:]  
You have your orders now, go, obey!  
And so the cancling of the British flights begins.  
My men have weird, confusing grins.  
We have Laures in LaGuradia, checking every back pack.

[Hamilton/Laurens:]  
We catch 'em with two shampoos, we send 'em back!

[Hamilton:]  
When we finally make the British run far  
Lafayette is there waiting

[Hamilton/Lafayette:]  
At EWR!

[Hamilton:]  
Why did we try this strange plan out first?  
We know this guy who's a cool spy  
That's right

[Hamilton/Company:]  
Hercules Mulligan!

[Mulligan:]  
I'm right here spyin' on the British internet!  
Took a pic of all their plans, took some notes and then I texted it.

[Company:]

What?

[Mulligan:]

Oh the British on their horses on the flight deck.  
We'll send them to their dumb old island shores and back as such a wreck.  
That's what happens when they try to take our runways, men!  
Red coats gotta leave their muskets at the baggage check,  
I need no introduction Hercules Mulligan,  
Take me out of this war, it will just get dull again.

[Company:]  
(Random fighting sounds, including "JFK")

[Hamilton:]

After an hour of flight there's a young man in a red coat out in a parking lot

[Lafayette:]

We pull back our tanks as he frantically waves a white handkerchief

[Mulligan:]  
And just like that, it's over. We post all our selfies, we count replies.

[Laurens:]

Black and white soldiers both start to like other's postings on Facebook.

[Washington:]

You bet

[Hamilton:]

As we sip and drink this juice from a blender  
I read George Washingtion's site  
We kick their men out of the airports  
They can't book a single flight.  
Lots of bunches of people sit in Peet's.  
Lit up screens and hyped folks pinging  
And as our fallen foes re-tweet  
We sit in Starbuks as they're singing…

[Company:]  
The the sky became the ground!

[Lafayette:]  
Airports for America! Airports for France!

[Hamilton:]  
Alex, start a new nation, a son to be met!

[Company:]

We rock!


End file.
